


Surprise Drawing

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: [ ORIGINALLY POSTED JULY 15 2016 ]Frisk has a surprise and Sans wants to get a sneak peek. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC!]





	Surprise Drawing

Frisk smiled down at the paper. They were laying in the living room with crayons and markers scattered about, a colorful paper below them. They had been working on it all day and were very proud of it. But they still had one last thing to add. As they were about to grab their marker, in walked a familiar skeleton.

“Heya kiddo. Whatcha workin’ on?” Sans curiously approached the child settled in the middle of the mess of art supplies. Frisk quickly sat up and grabbed the paper, hiding it behind their back.

“Nothing…” Frisk said with a large grin. Sans smiled at the adorable gesture. 

“What’s that behind your back?” Sans played along.

“… Nothing.” Frisk looked up at Sans with their large smile and a glimmer of excitement in their eye.

“Really? Are you sure?” Sans asked. Frisk nodded frantically in response, giggling. “Well I’d sure like to see that nothing, then.” 

“Nu-uh. It’s not done yet.”

“Oh. So it IS something?” Sans smiled wider. “I wonder what it could be…” Sans eyed the mess of coloring utensils scattered about the floor. An almost empty 108-crayon box in the middle, most of the colors scattered about around the container. “Would you perhaps be coloring something? I’d love to see it. I’m quite drawn to art.” Frisk chuckled at the pun.

“It’s a surprise!” Frisk said excitedly. 

“A surprise, eh?” Sans was suddenly behind Frisk. They jumped at the startling teleportation and quickly spun around to keep the drawing behind them. “Like that?”

“Better!” They barked. Sans chuckled at that. 

“You sure I can’t get a sneak peek?” Frisk nodded in response. Sans approached them.

“You sure?” Sans teleported a foot in front of Frisk with his bony fingers wiggling at their sides. Frisk stumbled back giggling like mad. 

“Nohoho! Sahahans!” 

“Oh you’re not sure? Then maybe I can convince you otherwise.” Sans flashed is signature cheeky grin.

Frisk folded the paper in 4 and stuck it in their back pocket, already aware of what Sans was planning. The skeleton in question was walking up to them with his fingers up and wiggling, tauntingly. Frisk couldn’t stop giggling in wary anticipation. 

“I’m not even touching you anymore. Am I just that punny?” Frisk laughed and bolted before Sans could say another word. 

“Heh, you wanna do this the hard way, kid?” They could hear from down the hall before Frisk found themselves floating in the air with a smiling Sans below them within seconds. “I just wanted to see what that surprise drawing was about, kiddo.”

“Nu-uh!” Frisk shouted. The blue aura surrounding them gently tossed them in the air and disappeared, before reappearing to catch them on the way down. Frisk squealed with glee on the way down each time and Sans chuckled along with them. After a few tosses the aura of magic caught Frisk and brought them down closer to Sans who reached out with tickling fingers towards the approaching child. 

“Nahaha! Noho tihickling!” Frisk laughed.

“Yes tickling!” Sans’ hands plucked Frisk out of the air and brought them towards his ribcage where he proceeded to gently slither his fingers along the child’s ticklish body. He fluttered along each rib and along their quivering stomach. Their small body shook with strong laughter. “You sure I can’t see that surprise?” Frisk could only shake their head through their frantic cackling. It wasn’t unusual for Sans to tickle attack like this. He really seemed to love playing the role of ‘Dunkle Sans’, as the family has dubbed him, he played around with Frisk, took care of them, guided them, he loved the kid, and Frisk loved Sans, too, even when he tickled the crap out of them. 

Frisk was being held up by one arm, cradled into the thick, blue jacket covering Sans’ ribs. Sans could feel the vibrations from the kid’s laughter through his jacket. It was adorable. They looked like a normal kid like this, not the hero who saved the underground, but just a normal child. That’s what the kid deserved, and its what Sans loved to see. 

“Sahahahns! Stahahap ihihit!” Frisk’s shrieking shook Sans from his thoughts, he gazed down at the squirming kid in his arms. 

“I dunno. I still would love to see that drawing…” Sans stopped the tickling so he could raise his hand to tap thoughtfully at his chin. 

“No! Not done!” Frisk half-shouted before sticking their tongue out playfully.

“Your funeral.” With that Sans’ left eye went slightly blue so as to hold the kid up with two free hands instead of one. One hand gently scratched along their stomach and the other wiggled its way into one of Frisk’s underarms, curling into the sensitive skin, eliciting a fresh peal of laughter. Frisk’s face was scrunched up and slightly pink from the excessive laughter. They kicked at the air futilely and thrashed around above the ground. Their high-pitched laughter rang through the hall of the house and set Sans at ease. 

“SAHAHAHANS!”

“What’s up kid? Oh wait, you are!” Frisk was tossed in the air again before being caught on the way down like before.

“DUHUHUNKLE! DUHUHUNKLE!” Sans laughed and stopped the tickling at the unique plea. Sans’ eye dimmed as the magic lowered Frisk to the ground once more. He gave Frisk a moment to catch their breath first. They were doubled over, stuck between panting and giggling. After a few short moments Frisk looked back up at Sans.

“You can see it! Just lemme do one last thing!” Frisk’s eyes sparkled with excitement. They were buzzed from the tickling, excited from Sans’ interest, and content from Sans’ affection. All in all they just radiated joy. 

“Alright alright.” Frisk pulled out the drawing and rushed to the living room where Sans had already appeared. They grabbed a marker from the floor and quickly wrote something in big black letters at the top. When they had finished that, they scurried up to Sans and held it out proudly for him to see. He took one look at the picture and almost cried.

It wasn’t a masterpiece, but who would expect that from a child? The writing was squished and the almost everything was in crayon. But it was still beautiful.

It was a drawing of all of them. Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Alphys, Undyne, Asriel, and Toriel. Above in marker it was labeled "FAMILY".

“Do you like it?” Frisk asked hopefully. Sans had to pause to keep his voice from wavering. This is what he’d always wanted. A family. And now he had the perfect one.

“Kid…” Sans paused to clear his throat. “This is the best drawing i’ve ever seen.” Frisk’s face lit up. “Let’s go show it to Toriel.”

“Do you think mom’ll like it?”

“Well, let’s go see.” Sans held out his hand which Frisk eagerly took, and together they walked to the kitchen to show her the perfect picture of their perfect family.


End file.
